


It's Perfect

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, College Life, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Happy, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Sam Winchester, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's Sam first birthday at Stanford.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	It's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late, but I hope y'all you like it.

It was Sam's first birthday since he left for Stanford and he missed Dean so much. It had been a few months since he saw his soulmate. He left the library and went back to his dorm room. The youngest Winchester unlocked the door and open. He was shocked when he saw his brother laying on his bed.

“Dee?” He asked softly.

“Hey ya, Sammy.” Dean said as he stood up and smiled.

Sam shut the door and run to his brother. He cupped Dean's face and kissed him deeply. “Fuck. I've missed you.” He whispered.

“I've missed you too, baby boy.” He mumbled as kissed Sam back just as deeply.

“I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come for a least a month?” He asked.

“Did you think I would miss my baby's birthday?” He grinned. Dean walked to them to the bed and sat them down together leaning against the wall.

Sam curled himself around Dean. “I'm so happy you're here.” He bit his lip softly. “How long do I have you for?”

Dean smiled softly as he handed Sam a small box. “Happy birthday, Sammy.”

The younger brother looked confused when he opened it and saw a key. He looked at Dean and back down. He pulled it out of the box and looked at teary-eyed.

“It's a key to an apartment here. I decided that hunting wasn't worth being away from you.” He smiled softly at his brother. “I've realized this isn't our fight, it's dad's.”

Sam could honestly cry. “It's going to be great having you here.” He kissed Dean again softly.

“Are you going to move in with me after the semester is over?” Dean asked nervously.

“of course.” The younger man said happily.

“It's nothing fancy.”

“That doesn't matter to me. Anywhere with you is home.”

“I feel the same way.”

“How long have you been in town?”

“Please, don't be mad. I've been here for a week in a half. I've been working a lot and getting the apartment ready for you.”

“Can you take me to see our apartment?” Sam asked with a smile.

“Of course.”

*****

Dean got up and held out his hand for Sam to take. The younger man took a hold of his brother's hand and smiled softly. He wrapped himself around the older man. Dean kissed his soulmates temp as they walked to the car. He opened the door and Sam got into the car. Dean also got into the car and started it and pulled out.

*****

It didn't take very long for them to get the apartment. The two Winchester brothers got out of baby. Dean took Sam's hand and lead him into the building and up to the second floor. He unlocked the door and held it open for his brother. Sam walked into the apartment and smiled brightly. He loved it already.

The living room wasn't huge but it worked. There was a big couch with a coffee table in front of it. There was also a TV stand with a TV and DVD player on it. Sam looked at the wall behind the TV stand and smiled at the pictures of himself and Dean from when they were little and from recent years. There was also a bookcase for Sam's books. There was a small square kitchen table with three chairs behind the couch. The kitchen was behind the living-room with a window where the sink is. There was a short hall with the bathroom on the right side. It had a toilet, sink with a mirror, shower bath combo, and a small stackable washer and dryer. They walked into the bedroom together and it was perfect. There was a king-size bed in the middle of it. There were also nightstands on each side of it with lamps on them. There was a small dresser, but there was also a small closet for them to put clothes too. There was a nice size window that had a fire escape.

He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and held him closely. “Do you like it?” Dean asked softly.

“It's perfect Dee. Everything about it is perfect for us.”

“I'm glad you like it. Since it's the weekend, I thought you could spend it here.”

Sam turned around his brother's arms and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. “I would love too.” He kissed him softly.

The older man smiled into the kiss. “I'll make dinner and we can watch a movie together.”

“I would love that.”

*****

They walked back into the kitchen. Sam sat on the counter while Dean made pizzas. The younger smiled when his brother made a veggie pizza for him. Dean handed his brother a beer once the pizza was in the oven. Once they were done he took them out and cut. Dean grabbed them plates and put the pizza on it. Sam took the beer and hopped down to pick out a movie. The older man sat on the couch waiting for Sam. Sam sat down next to his boyfriend and turned on the movie.

“I knew you would pick Die Hard.” Dean laughed softly.

“You know it.”

Sam curled himself around Dean relaxed fully as he ate. They spend the rest of the night watching movies and talked to each other. Sam could get use to this and couldn't wait to spend more days together like this. This was a pretty damn good birthday for the younger man.


End file.
